


Searing Flames

by Nightlydemon



Series: Alice in Underfell [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlydemon/pseuds/Nightlydemon
Summary: You listened to your college roommate and went camping up on Mt. Ebott for a fun time for spring break. When looking for a place to pee, you fell down a long hole only to find your situation rather boned.





	Searing Flames

You slammed the large door behind you as the fire flinging goat lady smashed into it. She'd chased you all through the ruins for two days before you found the way out in her basement. There was a barrage of heavy blows to the door before you heard heavy footsteps leaving the other side. You sighed and began to notice it was cold. Really cold. You looked around and everything was frozen: the ground, the trees, even the road stretching out before you. Part of you had wished you'd worn pants and long sleeves on your camping trip instead of cut off shorts and a thin cotton button down with no sleeves. You huffed out a breath as you concluded there was only one way to go. You trudged down the road cursing your roommate for suggesting going camping on spring break. Sure, she invited your crush from Physics 101 and you had a chance, but you also fell down a god damn hole! How did you survive the fall anyway? It didn't really matter since you were chased by a giant goat lady trying to shove some fetid pie down your throat while insisting on calling you a child! Maybe you didn't survive and this was literally Hell.

The snow got deeper the further down the road you got and there was a strange sound coming from behind. You looked to find nothing and cautiously returned to the task of trudging down the road. The freezing cold was starting to reach your bones and you tucked your hands into your armpits to try and keep them warm. A small bridge with what looked like a poorly constructed gate across it came into view. There's no way those bars were going to stop anyone, they were at least five feet apart.

"Shit!" you screamed out as your foot caught on something in hidden in the snow. You landed in the fluffy white cold with a muffled thump. Your anger boiled over and you flailed into the snow and screamed your frustration out. "Fuck you and your spring break camping trip, Myrtle! You shoulda been the one to fall the fucking hole and get chased by a crazy goat lady! Learn to keep it in your pants! Fuck!"

"What's the matter, Sweetheart? Need a helpin' hand?" a low, gruff voice behind you asked. It was almost a purring sound that made you jump to see who it was. A stocky skeleton in a fur lined hoodie was holding his hand out with a sharp toothed grin that had one gold canine. He looked feral and fear made your blood run colder than the snow. "Don't be scared, I don't bite. Unless ya want me to." You hesitantly took his hand to get back on your feet. It was warm. Really warm, almost like a freshly microwaved plate.

"Th-thanks. I-I'm gonna l-look for a-a way out n-now," you stutter, mostly from the cold and partly from fear. You turned quickly and scurried across the bridge trying to put as much distance between you and the skeleton as possible. This place was strange and you could feel the danger oozing from everything. You didn't get far before the little skeleton blinked into existence right in front of you. You stopped short to avoid running into him.

"Slight problem with that, Doll-face. My bro has a serious bone to pick with humans, heh heh, and yer not gonna get far in those clothes," he teased. You felt his eyes trace your body and you curled into yourself trying to hide the straining buttons over your breasts. You watched him lick his teeth with a lewd desire and a shudder ran down your spine. "I can help ya, fer a price." You were only sure that his price was something you didn't want to pay.

"I-I'll t-take my ch-chances," you said as you carefully crept around him giving a wide berth. You hastened your speed as much as your cold muscles would allow. After what felt like half a football field you glanced back to see if he was following you. He wasn't, but when you looked back to where you were going, he was leaning against a tree with a smug look on his face. You stopped short and your heart began to pound harder.

"Now, now. It just gets colder from here. I could warm you up," he purred out. No, no, no! Why you? Why did you get stuck in a world with crazy goat ladies and horny little skeletons!? You looked into the trees and spotted a weak chance of escape. A loud, raspy voice came calling from just down the road.

"Sans! Sans, where are you!? You better not be slacking on the job, or so help me!"

"Shit, Bro. Why now? Sorry, Sweetheart, I gotta go take care of somethin'. You should hide or... somethin'," the skeleton said with a slight hint of annoyance just before he plipped away from his spot. You could see in the distance an insanely tall figure looking at what appeared to be a hot dog stand. You moved to hide in the trees as you crept closer to hear the conversation.

"... There have been reports that a human has been seen in this area and I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, intend to capture them. Have you seen a human, Sans?" The tall figure was a terrifying skeleton glaring down at the other one.

"Nope, not a single human, Paps- I mean- Boss!" The one called Sans threw his hands up just before the red gloved hand thumped him hard on the head. You watched a small moment of tenderness as the larger skeleton (Papyrus was it?) gently felt the little one's forehead.

"Sans, when was the last time you took your heat suppressants?" The little one shrugged and looked at a small black box, probably his phone, from his pocket.

"Don't worry about it, Boss. It's almost quittin' time anyway." You gasped as he was jerked off the ground by the wolf collar around his neck. The violent act sent a very small twinge of pity through your freezing body. A very small twinge.

"Take your pills and get back to work! I do not have the patience to deal with your heat and my own!" The little one was dropped to the ground and let out a lazy ouch.

"Got it, Boss. See ya at home?" The big one nodded and stalked away in a very dramatic manner. Sans stood and stretched out before his eyes locked on you. You hadn't noticed how cold you had gotten until his feral grin tried to send a shudder down your spine. The cold had you shivering too much for it to actually make you shiver more. He slunk closer like a hunting tiger. You tried to move your legs, but they were too cold.

"Sorry about that, Doll. Family ya know? Have ya given some more thought ta my offer?" He just kept getting closer and closer. You tried to move your legs and almost fell with each twitchy attempt. His hand slowly reached out and ever so gently gripped your chin. They were even warmer now and the feeling was unbearable. You pulled your face away in defiance just before your upper arm was gripped hard. The world around you fizzled away and with one blink, you were in a rocky cavern behind a waterfall. It was humid and warm. Really warm. The water dripping from the ceiling felt like bathwater. You pushed the little skeleton away and stumbled backward to the ground. You pushed yourself as close to the wall as possible with your still shivering form. You smelled an unusually pleasant scent emanating from the wall behind you. It was covered in little orange and red flowers with thorns similar to roses.

Sans moved three deliberate steps towards you. You tried to scramble to your shivering feet and fell into the flowers growing on the wall. The thorns dug painfully into your exposed skin and sent a searing heat spreading through your body. It raged like a wildfire from each puncture wound. It was intense, warm, pleasurable. The fire reached your core and you felt your panties become wet. You gripped at your shorts in a futile attempt to calm the growing need in your loins and whimpered with it. The little skeleton gripped your chin and pressed his teeth harshly to your lips. They parted and a hot, moist tongue lashed out to taste you. A bony hand pulled your hips forward to grind into a growing bulge. It was massive and you wanted every bit of it. You were gently pushed to a laying position as the passionate kiss was broken with a thread of blended saliva connecting you to him. He chuckled lustfully as his hoodie slid off his body.

"Heh-heh. Those heat blooms work pretty fast, don't they, Sweetheart?" he purred out as his hand began undoing your shirt and relieved the straining buttons of their burden. "Shit, yer so gorgeous. I might not be able to hold back." His other hand slid into your shorts and panties to trace smooth circles into your begging clit. A pleading moan rumbled from your throat as you rolled your hips desperate for his fingers inside your throbbing arousal. He let his tongue trail from your ear to your breast, his free hand pulling your bra down to expose your hard nipples. He lapped and suckled at your sensitive nub forcing a needy gasp from you.

"P-please! I, I," you mewled. Your hands grasped at his bones desperate for his touch. An amused growl reverberated through your breast and two bony fingers hilted inside you. You felt each smooth ridge slide against your inside as they searched for your special spot. You moaned as the aching need was starting to subside. Something was making you more sensitive than normal and you almost came as his fingers grazed your G-spot. You moved your hips just enough to guide his finger back to that spot. With a wild chuckle he pressed hard into it.

"AHHH!" you cried out as your back arched with an orgasm hard enough to white out your vision. You were still twitching as Sans removed his hand and breathed in your arousal deeply. His tongue lashed out to greedily clean his hand, his other one undoing your shorts. Before you could recover, they were yanked off leaving you naked. You had barely registered him pushing his basketball shorts down to reveal the massive, glowing, red cock they concealed. It appeared to have it's own rib cage and spine. It was already oozing clear pre-cum as it twitched sporadically. For a split second, you wondered if it was going to break you before you were gripped with the burning desire to be fucked without mercy. The little skeleton pulled your hips closer and rubbed his leaking tip against your sensitive button, pulling needy whimper from your heaving chest.

"You ready, Sweetheart?" Sans teased as he pressed his head to your dripping entrance. You jerked your hips eagerly to get him inside you. With a smooth motion and a deep chuckle, his pulsing girth stretched your pussy as far as it could. Every ridge pressed into your over sensitive G-spot and you were on the edge of another orgasm. "Fuck, you feel so good!" The skeleton on top of you rolled his hips all too slowly a few times before he started thrusting hard into your slick passage. The hard ridges rubbed over all the right spots and your mind went blank with pleasure.

"Oh god!" you cried out as stars speckled your vision. Your pussy tightened almost painfully around Sans' thrusting cock as you came again. Your toes curled and your hands gripped onto his shoulders. He didn't slow his pace or lessen how hard his thrusts were.

"Shit, Babe. Ah, I'm so, hah, so close! Yer so, fu, so fuckin' tight!" Sans grunted as he thrust harder. Your hips were starting to ache as you took all of him. His pace became erratic and a searing heat filled your core, sending you into a flurry of small orgasm after orgasm. You felt his hot cum filling you with three firm thrusts. The skeleton dropped to his elbows over your sweat drenched body breathing hard before he pulled his rapidly deflating dick from you. You felt his essence leaking out of you. Your eyes were just barely open as you heaved from the best sex you've ever had.

"Heh heh heh, shit. I should keep ya around, Doll-face. Yer such a good fuck," Sans mused and the cavern fizzled from around you only to be replaced by a dirty room. The hard rock floor was replaced with a soft, yet grimy, mattress. You opened your eyes more as you were wrapped in a soft blanket and the little skeleton took two pills of something with a bottle of mustard before he laid down next to you. You were trapped against his body by a firm arm around your waist just before he started snoring. You wondered what he meant by keeping you around just before your aching body pulled you into a deep, satisfied sleep.


End file.
